world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
113014-Erisio-Sami
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:20 -- 02:22 GC: Erisio walks up to Sami. "Uh hey Sami, can we talk?" 02:23 AA: Sami turns to Erisio with a weary look, looking like she hasn't slept. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. Talk. I can talk." 02:25 GC: "Uh, Lily told me to tell you she didn*t, and won*t.. *do it*, with the guy who gave her eyes? But are you ok, you look.. not rested" 02:26 AA: "It's fine. I'm fine. I've gone way longer than this without sleep before. Night terrors, y'know." 02:26 AA: She doesn't sound fine though. 02:27 GC: "Look I*m like, oblivious to the max and I can tell you are not fine" 02:28 AA: Sami sighs and breaks a little. "Okay, no, I'm not fine. But I'm working through it." 02:28 GC: "do you want some help?" 02:29 AA: "That's sweet Erisio, but it's not something you can fix. I don't even know for sure if it's something all of us can fix, working together." 02:30 AA: "I've got to get all the veterans together to talk about the Jack situation, and then I've got to figure out how we're supposed to survive this, and then I might even end up having to pester him..." she sighs, looking a little scared. 02:30 AA: "...and that might just remind him I'm alive and make him decide to come after me or my loved ones again." 02:32 GC: "Well, didn*t you say you beat him once? What*s keeping you from trying that again?" 02:33 AA: "We barely managed to survive the first time. And we lost Beau in the process." 02:33 AA: "And I think the only reason we survived that time was because he underestimated us and didn't prepare as much as he should have." 02:33 GC: "I know it seems hopeless, and that every path is dark, but I*m sure there*s something you can do that won*t end in anything bad" 02:33 AA: "Now that he knows to take us seriously..." 02:33 GC: "Hell, how do you know he still plans to kill you all?" 02:34 AA: "I don't. But I can't afford to assume he won't, eventually." 02:37 GC: "Well, maybe you have to look at things from a new perspective. He might be back, but so are you! And so is Maenam, and Doir, and you have a whole bunch of new players to help you!" 02:37 GC: "Maybe I*m too optimistic, but I don*t think you should declare the game lost before we*ve even started" 02:38 AA: "I don't intend to lose. But I can't afford to not make every preparation against him." 02:39 GC: "Well, you should probably still sleep" 02:39 AA: "I will. Just as soon as I stop remembering what happened last time I went to sleep while Jack was alive." 02:42 GC: "Uh, I know this might sound really bad once it comes out of my mouth, but as the thief of mind, I might be able to take away that memory..." 02:42 AA: "Thanks for the offer. But then you would have to deal with it." 02:43 AA: "I've got callouses. I can deal with it. You shouldn't take that sort of thing on unless you have no other choice." 02:45 GC: "Oh ok" 02:48 GC: "I*m sorry Sami, it must suck to have to carry those burdens" 02:49 GC: "I wish I could help" 02:49 AA: "It's okay. I've had five years to adjust to it." 02:49 AA: "I'm not the same person I was when this all started." 02:53 GC: "I guess I won*t be either" 02:54 AA: "Yeah, probably not. But don't worry. It's not only in painful ways or bad ways." 02:56 GC: "Sami, can I ask you a bit of an out of the blue question, before I go?" 02:56 AA: "Sure, go ahead." 02:57 GC: "When you*re in a situation, where there*s someone you care about and they*re doing something that might end badly, but stopping them would hurt them a lot, what should you do?" 02:58 AA: Sami looks like she's about to answer, then slumps down a bit, and sighs, looking pitiful. 03:00 AA: "I don't know." 03:01 GC: "S-Sorry, did I hit too close to home?" 03:01 AA: "You don't know the number of times I've been asked to make that choice. And I still haven't figured out the right answer." 03:04 GC: "It definitely is a hard choice isn*t it... I guess I have to get going then... Sami make sure to get some sleep, ok?" 03:05 AA: Sami's halfway to dozing off before you leave the room, but starts awake as you leave.